Emoticons (Old)
These were emoticons that were used prior to the The 2012 Update, and are no longer available on the LEGO Message Boards. For the list of current emoticons, go here. Emoticons (also know as Emotes), are small icons you can add to your posts. MB Emoticons are similar to the small smileys used at other sites. You could use all of the old emotes by clicking on them on the left side of the screen. This normally inserted a character string into the post, that would then be interpreted as an emoticon after the user hit the "Post" button. However, with web browsers other than Internet Explorer (using Compatibility Mode) or Mozilla Firefox, you had to type them in, like this: :) (A smiley face). However, there were many secret ones that are not shown. Also, the cake emote was the only animated emoticon. Many of the emotes on the Message Boards were not "allowed" (or more likely didn't have image files to support them). But a few, such as the cake, lightbulb, and clock, could still be used. An example of one not allowed would be the coffee emote, which was C. Once used, it did not bring up an emote, but because of the coding, it brought up "Coffee" in an error message, similar to the one that showed up for Rank X. Another blocked one was D, which if allowed would be "Drinks" (Blocked for obvious reasons, for a glass shows.) *:) = *:D = *:( = *:P = *:O = *:S = ** = **-) = *;) = *: = *:'( = *:$ = *H = *:@ = *A = *[|-)] = *8- = *:# = *:-* = *:^) = *8o = *+o( = *8-) = *^o) = *v:0) = *L = *U = *Y = *N = *G = Secret Emotes These emoticons could be used by typing them in manually, but were not available by clicking on the emoticon menu. *^ = *I = *O = Blocked Emotes These emoticons had to be typed in manually, and would just display text in place of an emoticon. *w = Wilted Flower *e = Email *d = Drinks *c = Coffee *s = Sleep *8 = Music *pi = Pizza *~ = Movie *} = Right Hug *{ = Left Hug *ap = Travel *au = Automobile *co = Computer *ip = Paradise *li = Lightning *mo = mo *sn = Snail *st = Storm *um = Umbrella *Z = Z Other *hr = Horizontal Line Trivia *The old Angry Smiley emoticon, ( ), was the only old emoticon with blue eyes. *All of the old emoticons are variants of MSN emoticons. Many of the emoticons were not fully added to the older Message Boards, and instead became blocked emoticons, possibly because they were not related to LEGO. *None of the old emoticons could be inserted by clicking on the menu, unless Internet Explorer (with Compatibility Mode on) or Firefox was used. On all other browsers, they had to be typed in manually. *On the old Message Boards, The Tongue Smiley ( ) was by far the most used emoticon, followed by the Smile ( ) Emote. *The Angel Smiley ( ) was the only emote with green eyes. Category:Lists Category:LMB Emoticons Category:Part of the old LMBs